SOLDIER of PSICOM
by CloudBloodbane
Summary: Shiki is taken from Konoha by Shinra less than a week after the Kyuubi's defeat. He is to become a SOLDIER for Shinra, but no plan ever goes exactly as planned. Naruto/FFVII/FFXIII xover Strong/Smart Naruto Naruto/Lightning/harem
1. Prologue

Okay this is my first story, so I would appreciate any constructive criticism that you may have so I can make this story better. For those that may wonder Naruto is Shiki.

Special Thanks to **Dracohalo117** and **Draton** for allowing me to borrow some ideas.

**Prologue**

It was quiet. The only sounds in the room came from the various medical devices doing their individual tasks. The only inhabitant in the room remained unconscious in a transparent medical tube filled with a glowing green-white liquid, unaware of the various wires and tubes attached to his body keeping him alive and monitoring his status, unaware of the device attached to his head teaching him even in his unconscious state and especially unaware of the people observing him through a camera in the room.

Observing him though the camera were two men standing in a poorly lit room. One clearly a scientist wore a white lab coat over a simple ruffled dress shirt and pants. His blond hair was long, pulled back into a braid to the middle of his back. The other and taller of the two observed carefully and quietly, thinking on the boundless potential the new weapon had. He was cloaked in shadows with only the unnatural smirk he wore on his face and his glowing blue eyes visible.

"Hmm... it's time. Wake him up," Spoke the man. Beside him the scientist hesitated to follow the order until the man calmly sent a glare his way.

"Fine, fine, but don't you think keeping him in a tank full of pure, unrefined Mako for 6 years, not to mention pumping more unrefined Mako into his system everyday was going too far!?"

"No, and never forget just who truly rules here Jack and never forget your place or you'll lose it. Got it?" All through his speech the man spoke in a low voice even as he threatened the Jack.

".....Yes...." Jack whispered.

"Good." He turned back to the monitor as Jack began typing in the command to begin the purging process.

Opening his eyes the boy immediately closed them again when they began to hurt. Trying again he opened them slower this time. Upon fully opening his eyes the boy looked around taking in the layout of his surroundings, taking note of where everything in the room was.

Suddenly a door slid open in the wall to the right. A young blond haired woman wearing a white lab coat over a ruffled, white shirt and black skirt entered the room, the door closing behind her as she walked into the room. Turning the lights on to a low setting she looked at the tank holding the boy, surprised to see him awake. Snapping out of it she quickly walked over to the computer module on the side of the tank to check on his status. On seeing the message from Jack she entered the command to release the boy from the tank.

The Mako filling the tank began to drain away as the woman went through the procedure to prepare a full medical examination for the child. As then Mako finished draining the tube slowly opened forward while the boy began shivering from the sudden change of temperature and breathing hard drawing oxygen into his lungs. The woman stepped forward and wrapped the boy in a warm, dry blanket as she hugged him trying to get warmth into his body again.

Picking up the child, she walked over to a small medical table and placed him onto it. As he snuggled further into the blanket her hands began to glow a dull yellow and she ran her hands over the length of his body checking for any medical problems that the equipment may have missed or over looked. Sighing, after she finished the scan she began to fill out the medical form on his condition, she just knew that his life would be difficult. Another doctor entered to take the form.

Back in with Jack as he went over the form, the man in the shadows waited patiently for the results.

With a sigh Jack looked towards the man.

"I told you it was a bad idea! It appears he has undergone severe alterations. In fact from the information given by that scan he is no longer human, we don't know just what he is! If that's not enough he has lost his sight. It appears he is no longer capable of sight as we are. Overloads of Mako and power fluctuations have almost completely destroyed the pigments and retinas in his eyes. How will he perform the duties expected of SOLDIER if he can't see!?" Jack had began to panic.

"Quiet down now! What is the boy's condition other than his loss of sight?"

"What do you mean other than his sight!? Isn't him losing his sight bad enough are you that heartless!?" Jack yelled at the man.

Losing his patience the man grabbed Jack by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"You obviously didn't hear me clearly. What is the boy's condition _**other **_than his loss of sight?" the man growled, before he dropped Jack back into his chair.

Gulping in oxygen as fast as humanly possible Jack massaged his throat. As soon as he was able to breathe properly again he grabbed the report to check it over again for all the details.

"Other than his sight it appears as though we can confirm his is physically disabled. It seems he has developed a severe case of Tuberculosis; we can take care of this problem however with how far the disease has spread he will never be completely rid of it." Jack took in a breath as he continued, "As I suspected he was born with a few mental disabilities as well. From what I can tell from this scan he was born with Antisocial Personality disorder and Schizophrenia so I won't be surprised if he grows up with little to no emotion. Finally we will need to observe him for at least another week to make sure that he has not developed Mako poisoning."

"Now as for positive results, he has developed as was theorized. With the Mako injected into him and the information we have downloaded into his brain he is the greatest SOLDIER that has ever been created. Beyond anything that madman Hojo has come up with, including Sephiroth. His magical and physical strength is off the charts and mentally he is superior to anyone that I have ever seen. In fact we have had a lot of problems with data to upload into his brain. He's a perfect prodigy, anything he's learning he learns almost immediately. When his training has begun his abilities will most likely at least be on par with a SOLDIER Second Class," Jack began to gasp in breath having completed his analysis in one breath.

"Is there anything else?"

"Well I from this data I think something is holding him back." Jack replied uncertainly.

"Hmm... Do you know what is holding the boy back?"

"Well it appears to be an incomplete link of some kind, but there's nothing that can be done about it without permanently damaging him to the point that this will all have been pointless." Jack responded as he looked to the man.

"Fine, observe and record everything for the next week. I want all data on his strengths and weaknesses as you can get before his training begins. His lack of sight shouldn't be too much of a problem. In the mean time I must report to the president about this experiment. He has invested a lot of time and money into this boy as such this is top priority." He turned and began to walk to the door, but Jack called after him before he could leave.

"Um I need to tell you that this experiment can't be used for any others. While it may have been successful in this case the procedures would kill any other in his place." The man nodded, but Jack just had to ask. "If it's not too much trouble who will train and care for the boy? "

Jack was met with silence. Letting out a sigh he turned back to the monitor to continue observing the child.

"Auron" The man whispered as he walked out the door.

Jack let out a sigh as he looked at the unfortunate boy on the monitor. It was a mistake to join Shinra Science Division, but it was even more of a mistake to set aside his own morals for this experiment. At least he knew he only did it so some psycho like Hojo wouldn't get his hands on the child. Letting out another sigh he continued to watch as the woman and child interacted with each other in voices too quiet to hear.

Watching the boy the woman began to take in his appearance. Though he was only six it wouldn't be too hard to mistake him for a ten year old. He stood at approximately 4'7 in height, with bright pure white hair the colour of snow. His body was slender with the appearance of a person built for speed and flexibility. You could see the muscles developing inside of his body that shouldn't be in any human body, even through the blanket that he still clutched tightly around his small frame. The only clothes present on his body were boxers for modesty. Even those needed to be replaced from being soaked in Mako.

"Tell me child do you know your name?" the woman asked as she carefully watched the child.

As he looked around for the woman's location all he could see was swirls of blue, black, white and grey. He couldn't make out any definite objects though he could make out a shape that slightly resembled a human. Her voice sounded oddly distorted to him, as though she was speaking through glass. Slowly the sound stabilized enough that he could tell the direction she was speaking from.

Looking in her direction he could only shake his head no, before looking towards the floor.

Smiling at him the woman hugged the boy again.

"Your name is Shiki. Can you say your name for me?"

"My name is Shiki." Shiki responded to her request. "What's your name miss?"

Her smile kept growing as she looked at Shiki.

"My name is Minerva. It's nice to meet you Shiki." Minerva answered. Shiki fell asleep in her embrace shortly after her greeting. "You know I think I'm going to _request_ that I take care of you from now on."

As she finished speaking her eyes glowed a pale blue quickly before going back to normal, though no one saw this.

* * *

For those that want to say that he is already too powerful to start out with, I want him to be Godlike, _**but **_like everything he will have his weaknesses. Primarily his illnesses will get in his way.

Remember to review.


	2. Chapter 1

This should be obvious, but I put it anyways. None of the Final Fantasy or Naruto contents are owned by me. No matter how much I wish I could own Final Fantasy XIII. This will apply for the whole story except any attacks, spells, character, locations etc that I myself create as such I don't wish to put another of these in this story.

Oh before any wonder why, the surroundings and other minor objects don't have much description in this chapter the first few chapters are merely being used to set up the plot and to get the story moving, more details will come at later points.

* * *

'_These are thoughts'_

"This is speech"

Chapter 1

"_This is a Fantasy based on Reality"_

Three Years Later

Midgar City

Two people walked through the streets of Upper Midgar, on their way to the large 100 story corporate complex in the center. Garbed in black cloaks and wide brimmed hats that shadowed their faces none could make out any certain details about the two, other than the occasional glimpse of bright blue-green from under their hats.

Walking up to the gate into the compound a platoon of infantrymen stopped them.

"Where's your clearance?" it was a SOLDIER Third Class speaking.

Removing their hats the two revealed their identities to the SOLDIER. It only took a few moments for the man to realize just who this was in front of him.

'_Is it... is it really!? It is!"_

"Auron and that means... this must be _Shiki!!_" The SOLDIER began to become hysteric with joy.

Joy at finally meeting two of his heroes; the legendary Auron, the only SOLDIER that is stronger than the hero of the Wutai War Sephiroth, famous for single killing entire battalions by himself, something not even Sephiroth can brag about. Rumours had spread that Auron adopted Shiki through an unusual and ancient form of magic to transfer blood to another individual and make them related through blood.

Then there's Shiki, the hero of every new SOLDIER recruit. His growth was the greatest ever seen, his potential limitless, his power growing exponentially. Achieving the rank of SOLDIER Second Class shortly after he had began his training other recruits saw this as favouritism... until he showed them otherwise.

Two months after his training under Auron had begun he was challenged to a spar by a cocky Third Class intent on proving he was better. The recruits' name was Zack Fair. Seeking to prove himself he challenged Shiki and soon after the spar began found Zack, unable to keep up with Shiki, was unconscious in the medical ward. Those that witnessed the spar spread the word and none had the guts to speak against Shiki again and so his training under Auron continued making him the envy of many comrades.

He had remained a Second Class since his entrance. Not for lack of training, but because he despite his strength and skill he lacked two vital components of a First Class SOLDIER.

As a nine year old child regardless of being a SOLDIER and despite the power he possessed his body lacked the strength that was required to wield his power and he lacked experience. At odd times he would be given a small assignment to complete or Auron would take him out for a field test, but he hadn't been given the opportunity for anything bigger.

Killing some monsters, stopping gangs and other minor tasks, he hadn't been allowed out for any bigger assignments in his entire career. It was as though the higher ups were waiting for something.

The SOLDIER quickly regained his bearings and stepped aside. The duo entered the main building and walked into the nearest elevator to the 44th floor.

The training was straight forward. He was taught swordsmanship and everything Auron could teach him of honour. Auron was like a samurai at heart and honour meant a great deal to him, thus he sought to teach his adopted son to always follow a path of honour.

Of course Shiki wanted to learn Auron's techniques so Auron used them as incentive in his lessons, but Auron outright told Shiki that until he could at least last five minutes in a spar he would not even begin to teach his final two techniques.

This had its intended effect Shiki poured everything he had into his training. So much so that he was quickly reaching the five minute mark. It would not take too much longer.

They reached the 44th floor, the floor they had their quarters on. Walking down several corridors they reached a special apartment complex.

SOLDIER Director Lazard had approved of this special complex for two reasons. One was fairly obvious, with Shiki being the apprentice and adopted son of Auron. Two was, well....

"Who's there?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"It's just us Mom," Shiki called into the kitchen.

Somehow Minerva had managed to convince President Shinra to allow her to transfer to the medical division and become Shiki's personal physician, though unofficially she was Shiki's adopted mother.

Auron preferred swordplay and Minerva wanted to help Shiki so it was she that taught Shiki how to wield a spear and magic. They were pleasantly surprised by Shiki who seemed to be a natural prodigy in learning and wielding magic, because while magic was possible for most it was very difficult for those that were able to learn it even members of SOLDIER.

Thus Shiki was shocked when his mother displayed a natural ability with it too. He never knew just how she knew any magic let alone the large stores of magical knowledge and abilities she possessed and every time he had asked he got the same response, "It's a secret" whispered into his ear. This always made him pout.

Overall giving them these quarters was more efficient.

Both removed their cloaks revealing their appearance.

At twenty-two years of age Auron had lightly tanned skin, glowing brown eyes flecked with green and messy black down to his shoulders tied in a pony tail, with the sides and top beginning to grey prematurely. Standing at 6'0 in height he held an aura of intimidation and command.

He wore a close fitting black, sleeveless armoured shirt with thin yellow lines running along the abdomen, under a long crimson robe reaching down to just above his ankles trimmed on the opening with black and white and a piece of leather shoulder armour on the left shoulder being held together with a wide, green leather belt. Under the shirt Auron wore a pair of black pants with white lines going down the front and sides, tucked into a simple pair of armour plated boots. Finishing his appearance was a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes.

Attached to his shirt was a high collar going up to just under his nose. He wore a black glove on his right hand with the forearm wrapped in bandages and covered in a black leather bracer, nothing on his left hand or arm. The left arm of his robe was closed off and he had his arm resting on the inside of his robe on his belt with his hand sticking out.

Attached to the right wide of his belt sits a jug filled with an ingredient used in some of Auron's techniques, though Shiki has yet to find out what. Slung over his right shoulder is a large katana, referred to as a nodachi_._

Shiki was much the opposite in appearance.

His skin was very pale, almost a bone white tone as though he didn't get enough sunlight, he had messy black hair like his father, but his hair held some natural looking spikes pointing backwards starting from just behind his bangs and he had his bangs hanging over his face with two longer strands curving around the sides of his face to just under his chin and a large strand coming down to just under his nose, covering his right eye. On his cheeks sat a light red line shaped into a point accompanied by one on his chin.

His eyes were special, they were a glowing dull blue-green, but on occasion they had changed to an amber colour with multicoloured specks mixed in. They were always covered in a pair of black sun glasses. Besides the colour they happened to have slitted pupils similar to cat s eyes. He was shorter than was average standing at 4'11.

He wore a sleeveless white and grey turtle neck under a short sleeved, black jacket going down to his just above his stomach with shoulder guards attached for protection during training. He wore a pair of white and grey pants held up going down to mid-calf and tucked into a pair of black combat boots with a pair of black gloves covering his hands to finish his appearance.

What always stood out about him was that a faint almost non-existent smile, almost a smirk was always present upon his lips regardless of the situation.

He placed his broad sword into a corner by the door before walking into the kitchen and placed both hats on top of it.

"So how was your training?" Minerva asked Shiki as she continued to make dinner.

"Sorry Mom it's classified. You know that." Minerva pouted at those words. "Anyways how do you always know when we're going to be home to begin making these dinners ahead of time?"

Minerva began to giggle. "Sorry it's _classified_, but you'll find out someday."

"Humph. Fine, be that way." Shiki replied as he began to pout. "Anyways, I'm going to get washed up."

When she heard the water running Minerva turned to Auron. "Do you think he's ready to know yet?"

"Not yet," Auron replied. "However he will be soon and we can't hide it from him for too much longer. Sometimes I think he's much too intelligent."

* * *

Midgar, Shinra Building, Top floor, President's Office

Three people were in the room.

A big man with blond hair and a moustache, wearing a red suit and tie sat behind a large desk. He is Jason Shinra, founder and President of the Shinra Corporation.

Sitting in front of the desk was a man with black slimy looking hair, wearing a white lab coat over brown slacks, black dress shoes, a white shirt, glasses and a black tie. He is known as Hojo, the original scientist behind SOLDIER.

Standing in front of the desk was Jack.

"So have we received a message back from them yet?" Jason asks Jack.

"Yes. We've just received a reply. They have extended an invitation to join them in three days for a little celebration held five days from now that's to last a week. Of course this celebration is also being staged so that should we can discuss this alliance and introductions can take place for Shiki and his future partner." Jack continues, "If I might suggest we should send a reply and they'll send a special transport to pick us up and take us to the appropriate location."

"Hmm.... very well see to it this message is sent right away, and then inform Auron that he and his boy will be going with us." Jason turned his chair around to face the windows behind him.

"Very well, I'll take my leave." Jack replied.

As soon as Jack left the room Hojo stood up and walked to the desk.

"I still don't believe that you made the right choice! I should have been given the boy from the very start! I could have made him into a fine SOLDIER! Not to mention" Hojo was cut off mid-rant.

"Yes, you've said this before and as I've said countless times before, you've got Sephiroth and your other SOLDIERs and Shiki is part of a different, new experiment rather than your outdated SOLDIER experiments." Jason stated getting rather annoyed from the old argument.

"WHAT!? Outdated!? How dare you!?" Hojo began shouting at Jason. "If it wasn't for me Shinra wouldn't be half of what it is today! You should be" Once again he was cut off by Jason.

"Hojo! Do not forget just who you're talking to! If you wish to live do not raise your voice to ME!" Jason shouted at Hojo. "Now get out and if you question me about this again you forfeit your life."

"Very well." Hojo replied curtly. As he walked out he quietly whispered with a large sneer on his lips, "This isn't over _Mr. President._"

Jason remained unaware of the last comment.

* * *

44th floor, Shiki's Home

"So Shiki and I are to be ready to attend a meeting in three days with the President? Am I missing anything Jack? Auron asked.

"No. You got everything like usual."Jack replied.

"Okay then I'll tell him tomorrow, he's already in bed. He was exhausted from training." Auron said.

"Okay then, have a good night." Jack responded.

"You too."

'So events are already moving forward as you said they would eh Minerva.'

Suddenly a voice came from the shadows behind him.

"Tell Shiki the truth three days after arriving."

Turning around Auron watched as Minerva herself emerged from the shadows surrounded in a pale glow.

"You think he's ready to learn the truth now?"

"Whether or not he's ready you know what will soon take place Auron. He needs to know the truth about himself and about his past and future."

"Very well Minerva, I'll tell him while we're at the meeting."Auron replied.

"Good. I'm going to check on Shiki. Have a good night." Auron nodded in reply as he walked to his room.

* * *

Shiki's Room

Minerva stood beside the bed as Shiki slept, unaware of her presence.

"My poor son, you are destined for such greatness, for such hardship."

Lying down beside him she kissed his forehead and held him in an embrace. She lay there holding her son, the most important thing in the world to her, as she fell asleep.

* * *

Three days later, Shinra Aircraft Landing Strip

"Okay I'll see you soon sweetie." Minerva said to Shiki, as she kissed his forehead.

"Bye Mom." Shiki gave her a hug and boarded the transport.

Still waving good bye to Shiki Minerva whispered almost inaudibly to Auron "Keep him safe." Getting only a nod in response as Auron himself boarded the transport just before it began to lift off the pad.

On board the transport Shiki sat watching his mother through a window until the transport had pulled too far away from the platform to see her. Shifting in his seat to face forward he began to fall asleep. It would take a day depending on the weather to reach their destination.

Before he could fall asleep Auron sat in the seat beside him and shook his shoulder.

"Shiki, listen up this is important. Are you listening?"

"Mmm hmm"

"Good. In one days time while we are at the celebration I need to tell you the truth about a couple of topics. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Where are we going any way, no one has seen fit to tell me."

"Oh? Well we're going to Cocoon. You do know where that is right?" Auron asked.

"No, it sounds familiar but I don't think I was ever taught anything about it. Why?" Shiki replied.

"Well that's not very surprising. How much geography were you taught?" Auron asked. Shiki sweat dropped at this.

"You're kidding right? You haven't taught me that much about geography."

"Really? I never noticed. Anyways..... We lived down here on the continent we call Midgar. Down here we call our world Gaia. Are you following so far?" Auron asked.

"Yeah."

"Well down here what we call the moon is actually a special continent wrapped in protective barriers. This continent is called Cocoon by its inhabitants because it's surrounded by those barriers in a cocoon shape, this is our destination. They call where we live by its true name Pulse or Gran Pulse." Auron paused to check if Shiki was following. Satisfied he continued," Now it's not surprising that you haven't heard about Cocoon. Very few people other than its own inhabitants know of its existence. In fact up until recently they had almost no contact at all with Pulse.

Like with Pulse they have a military government as well. Where we have the Shinra Corporation Cocoon is ruled by an organization call Sanctum. Now that we have managed to make contact with them Shinra is forming an alliance of sorts with Sanctum and its military PSICOM. That's the point of meeting with them at their celebration. If everything goes as planned then you'll learn the part that you have to play in the grand scheme of all of this. Now do you have any questions for me?"

"No, father I just need time to take it all in. May I go to sleep now?"

"Yes, go to sleep. Oh and you get the week off to attend the celebration other than to attend a meeting if you're called to one and if you do get called to one you'll learn why you haven't been given any serious missions during your training." As he got up to talk to the president he noticed Shiki already fast asleep. A small smile touched his face as he saw this one that no one was around to witness.

'You be great I just know it.... Whether or not your mother or I can be there to watch you become great or not will depend on what happens this week.'

Next Day

"Is that it father?"

"Yes, Shiki that's Sanctum HQ. We'll be there in a couple of hours. We'll be landing in their capital. I believe they call it, Eden."

Sanctum Headquarters

3 hours later

As the entry to the transport began to descend a man walked up to the group and bowed. The man had neat dark brown hair down to his mouth. He wore a white and grey jacket that went down to his knees over a dark blue long sleeved shirt. White gloves covered his hands with grey bracers covering from the wrist down to mid-forearm. He wore black pants down into a pair of white boots.

Covering his attire was a white and grey cape hanging from around his neck. On his left shoulder was an elegant dark blue pauldron trimmed in sky blue with the tip reaching nearly to top of his head. A pair of belts sat in an x shape hanging down to cover the gap in his jacket in front of his legs and finishing off his appearance with an orange scarf around his neck.

"Welcome President Shinra. I am Air Force Brigadier General Cid Raines. I will be your escort to your quarters before you meet with our leader, Galenth Dysley. If you will kindly follow me we can be on our way."

"Very well. Let's be on our way. "

**Ok that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to review, if I want to get better I need to know your opinions on parts you like and parts you don't like or any mistakes in the chapter.**

**Now I'm going to take this story slowly for now. FF XIII is a new game, it hasn't even come out in English yet, thus I need to get more information on it. If you like the story just put it into your alerts and you'll know when the next chapter comes out.**

**In the mean time I'm going to respond to the review from crazymexican. I have several girls in mind for the harem. Tell me your opinions on the list. If you have a suggestion for a girl, it doesn't matter which series or game she's from, just tell me and I'll check it out if I don't already know about the character I may put her into the harem. The current list that I'm considering is:**

**(Note: These are just girls I'm **_**thinking**_** of putting into the harem)**

**Elfe (FF VII Before Crisis)**

**Cosmos (FF Dissidia)**

**Rikku (FF X/X-2)**

**Lulu (FF X)**

**Ashe (FF XII)**

**Quistis Trepe (FF VIII)**

**Teresa (Claymore)**

**Sylvanas Windrunner (WOW)**

**Maiev Shadowsong (WOW)**

**Theresa (Fable TLC/II)  
**

**Komachi(Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2)**

**Kushina and/or OC Sister (Hence the blood adoption)**

**Yugao**

**Mei Terumi**

**Konan**

**Mikoto Uchiha**


End file.
